1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to sharing profile data between users of telecommunications devices.
2. Description of Related Art
People today make widespread use of telecommunications equipment. Nearly every family in this country has at least conventional wired telephone service, and very many also have wireless telecommunications service. Telephone calls are made so frequently that it is a routine part of many people's day.
One feature, caller ID, has become so popular that many telecommunications customers insist on having it. The knowledge of who is calling before answering a phone call is all important to many people. When caller ID was originally created, only the caller's phone number was visible to the receiving party. Later, the calling party's name was added. However, until now, technological limitations and possibly a lack of imagination prevented further developments in communicating information about the calling party to the receiving party.
An alternative method and mechanism for communicating information about a calling party to a receiving party has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.